Abstract The proposed conference, ?Advancing the Science of Cancer in Latinos,? is scheduled to take place on February 26-28, 2020 in San Antonio, Texas. This proposed conference?hosted by the Institute for Health Promotion Research at UT Health San Antonio and the Mays Cancer Center, an NCI-designated cancer center at UT Health San Antonio?represents the second international conference focused specifically on the science of cancer health disparities among Latino communities. While the overall rate of cancer deaths in the U.S. has declined by 27% during the past 25 years, socioeconomic gaps are widening, and cancer remains the leading cause of morbidity and premature death among vulnerable populations such as Latinos. Latino cancer rates are expected to rise 142% in the next 20 years. This health crisis is especially alarming given that Latinos, already the nation's largest minority group, are expected to comprise at least 30% of the nation's population by 2050. Due to socioeconomic and cultural disparities in health care, Latinos are more likely to forego or delay receiving timely healthcare screening, services and treatment for cancer care, putting them at risk of suffering higher rates of advanced cancer diagnoses, worse cancer outcomes, and lower cancer survival rates. This conference will bring together a multidisciplinary group of professionals to identify emerging barriers to care and find innovative, collaborative and equitable solutions to address the unique needs of Latino communities. The proposed conference will support the following aims: ? Foster discussion on the latest findings in the field; ? Identify gaps and opportunities in relevant cancer research; ? Promote multidisciplinary collaboration to stimulate development of new transdisciplinary research in Latino cancer health disparities; and ? Offer a robust platform for researchers and early career investigators to share their work